Computer virtualization is a technique that involves encapsulating a representation of a physical computing machine platform into a virtual machine (VM) that is executed under the control of virtualization software running on hardware computing platforms (also referred to herein as “hosts” or “host computing systems”). A group of hardware computing platforms may be organized as a cluster to provide hardware resources for VMs. VMs may use virtual machine disks (VMDKs) to store its operating system, program files, and other data associated with its activities. The VMDKs that the VMs can access may reside on a data store connected to host computing systems via storage network devices such as fibre channel (FC) switches, Ethernet switches, FC over Ethernet (FCoE) switches and the like. In a data center it is common to see multiple storage network devices and multiple VMs running on multiple clusters of hosts, with each host connected to at least one data store via at least one storage network device.